


RiSE!

by rainfiorest (mizue)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suspense, misterio, policial, universo alternativo
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizue/pseuds/rainfiorest
Summary: Taeyong não entendia por que é que continuavam a fazer aquilo ― a ir investigar todas as vezes que eram chamados. As centenas de casos iguais que ocupavam as mesas deviam ser prova suficiente de que os resultados também seriam todos os mesmos. Não iam encontrar ninguém, nem iam encontrar provas. Deviam todos desistir e aceitar a realidade.Taeyong não parava de pensar nisso por um momento que fosse. E todos os dias olhava pela janela, para o cronômetro no topo da Lotte Tower, e via o número a decrescer.





	RiSE!

**Author's Note:**

> Nossa, nem sei por onde começar, por isso vou começar pelo princípio mesmo. ajsdga Em dezembro de 2018, o blog Sea Atlas promoveu um Amigo Screto super fofinho entre a staff. Desse Amigo Se(a)creto, eu recebi essa capa maravilhosa da Hannlice, entre outros presentinhos lindos. Na mesma hora, eu decidi escrever algo adequado à capa. Segundo a linda da Hannlice, ela inspirou-se na música "Rise", de League of Legends. 
> 
> A partir daí, vasculhei a lista de temas do 19 em 2019 em busca de algo que se adequasse. Como a capa tem uma vibe meio misteriosa, apesar de ser rosa, e a música tem uma vibe bem épica e heróica. Então no que é que eu pensei? Isso mesmo, apocalipse. Porque não? Por isso, selecionei o tema 03, "Contagem decrescente" e deixei a inspiração fazer o resto. "City Lights", do Taeyong com o Yunho, também influenciou muito no processo de inspiração. 
> 
> Tenho de admitir que há aqui uma forte inspiração da autora @taxidriver e de Murakami, sem mencionar uma pegada pesadíssima de Saramago. Por isso, espero que gostem. <3 
> 
> A fanfic inteira foi betada pela linda da Flora, @jaemean. E nem era para postar já-já a fic, mas os surtos dela - tanto nas histórias do wpp quanto em privado - foram a motivação que eu precisava para tomar coragem. ajsdgads 
> 
> Por tudo acima citado e mais ainda, esta fanfic é dedicada à @hannlice e à @jaemean. Espero que gostem. <333

> ___________________________________
> 
> **The sunrise you were seeking**
> 
> **Gets longer go gets longer go**
> 
> **After I swallow you again**
> 
> **I’m in agony, I’m in even more agony**
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> ―  _U-Know Yunho– City Lights_  ―
> 
> ( _feat. Taeyong of NCT)_

  
  
 

 

Não se entendia por que é que os canais de televisão continuavam a passar as mesmas notícias; as mesmas previsões de tempo que nunca estavam certas, os mesmos números de desaparecimentos, as mesmas previsões políticas, as mesmas coberturas de buscas.

Estava calor ― um calor que contrariava todos os meteorologistas. O termômetro por cima da televisão indicava cinco graus, mas o corpo sentia quarenta. E chovia. Uma chuva miúda, como se o planeta chorasse todas as vidas perdidas. E em cima das mesas, pilhas e pilhas de relatórios, formulários preenchidos, folhas e folhas de casos. As caixas dos “Casos Abertos” empilhavam-se no arquivo da esquadra, um dos escritórios tendo sido desocupado para guardar as caixas extras. A esquadra estava quase sempre vazia, policiais e detetives constantemente a ser chamados para investigar uma chamada.

Taeyong não entendia por que é que continuavam a fazer aquilo ― a ir investigar todas as vezes que eram chamados. As centenas de casos iguais que ocupavam as mesas deviam ser prova suficiente de que os resultados também seriam todos os mesmos. Não iam encontrar ninguém, nem iam encontrar provas. Deviam todos desistir e aceitar a realidade.

Olhou pela janela, para o recorte dos edifícios e dos arranha-céus da cidade. Ele gostava de Seoul, mas ocasionalmente gostava de poder mudar um pouco. A sua rotina era estanque, estressante, densa. Um pouco de ar puro, silêncio e meditação iriam fazer-lhe bem. Mas, considerando o estado das coisas ― do mundo ―, começava a acreditar que talvez nunca iria conseguir tirar as tais férias que planejava tirar antes de toda esta… confusão… rebentar. Férias? Nem sabia se ia continuar a ter um emprego dali a um mês.

Suspirou pesadamente, os olhos caindo no grande aparelho de números vermelhos por cima da Lotte Tower. Ele  não mentia. Colocaram-no ali, mesmo da torre mais alta da cidade, como um lembrete constante do estado em que o mundo estava. Faltavam trezentos e setenta e nove dias para o fim da civilização. Mas ninguém acreditava, não até há sete meses antes ― demasiados falsos alarmes.

Primeiro aquele cientista estranho, que era considerado um gênio sem igual, havia dito que os recursos naturais estavam a esgotar e a sociedade rapidamente iria entrar em colapso; mas dez anos depois da morte dele, o mundo encontrou recursos não naturais que podiam substituir os outros e a humanidade continuou a viver sem cuidado.

Depois, aquele teólogo, altamente respeitável, mas precisamente por ser teólogo, desacreditado, disse que havia uma certa verdade em todas as mitologias que apontavam para um fim do mundo ― Apocalipse, Armagedão, Juízo Final, o que lhe quiséssemos chamar ―, e apontou o ano de 2030 como sendo o último que a humanidade iria viver. 2030 passou e chegaram a 2031 e as pessoas arrependeram-se de comprar latas extra de feijão.

Por fim, uma explosão naquela central nuclear alemã, cuja radioatividade se previa que atingisse a europa inteira; mas a Rússia aparentemente havia descoberto uma espécie de antídoto contra a radiação há algumas décadas, que planeava usar exclusivamente no seu povo em caso de guerra nuclear e, sentindo-se ameaçada pela proximidade geográfica da explosão, cedeu o antitóxico ao resto do globo. Humanidade salva, radiação controlada, fim do mundo adiado.

Quando um cientista veio dizer que havia um asteroide a navegar de forma errante pelo espaço e que havia grandes probabilidades de embater com a Terra, ninguém lhe deu atenção. Felizmente, o asteroide não atingiu o planeta ― mas passou suficientemente perto para que todo o hemisfério sul ficasse às escuras durante alguns dias, preso na órbita do Sol antes de finalmente se libertar e seguir viagem para outros sistemas solares.

Se há um século a população mundial estava disposta a acreditar na possibilidade de um grande evento, ou um conjunto de grandes eventos, destruir a vida civilizada como era conhecida na altura… esses receios haviam desaparecido após os primeiros protótipos de energias não poluentes surgiram. Aquecimento Global? Revertido em meio século. Esgotamento do petróleo? Não precisavam mais dele. Espécies em vias de extinção? Reprodução in vitro resolveu. Doenças degenerativas? Não eram mais um problema.

O que se tornou um problema, contudo, foi quando começaram a desaparecer pessoas.

Nas primeiras semanas, eram poucas. Ainda assim um nível que chamava a atenção, mas nada demais. Depois subiram para as dezenas. Ao fim de seis meses, havia centenas de pessoas a desaparecer diariamente. Não havia agentes suficientes, detetives suficientes, forças policiais suficientes para reportar e investigar. As equipes de buscas passaram a ficar mais pequenas quando as pessoas começaram a desaparecer também durante as buscas.

As pessoas atacaram os governos. Os governos atacaram uns aos outros. Calculava-se que não demoraria muito tempo até que a anarquia se instalasse e toda a civilização entrasse em colapso. A menos que as pessoas parassem de desaparecer, ou se conseguisse encontrar as que desapareceram. Mas elas não estavam em lado nenhum, pois não? Simplesmente desapareciam, puf, evaporavam como se nunca houvessem existido. A única prova da sua existência eram os seus objetos, os seus nomes nos cartórios, as memórias dos seus conhecidos.

Taeyong tentou, inutilmente, arrumar a sua mesa. Não havia espaço nem para mais uma pasta, correndo o risco de fazer cair a pilha. Era um esforço ingrato, francamente. Tal como preencher todos aqueles formulários, que dariam início a investigações, que sua vez resultariam em relatórios cujo significado era sempre o mesmo: “Não foram encontradas provas que indicassem a forma como, ou o motivo para, o desaparecimento da vítima.” Taeyong só queria ir para casa.

Mas esse desejo claramente não iria ocorrer tão cedo ― horas extra tinham se tornado um hábito desde que a onda de desaparecimentos começara. Sair mais cedo? Coisa do passado. E Taeyong viu isso confirmado quando o Capitão Kim cruzou a porta e  encaminhou-se diretamente à sua mesa, um grupo de pastas castanhas debaixo do braço e um olhar cansado. Todos eles estavam cansados na esquadra.

― Mais cinco. ― declarou o oficial, atirando as pastas para cima mesa do detetive. Taeyong esforçou-se por organizar as novas pastas, empilhando-as à sua esquerda, passando a mão pelo cabelo e lançando um olhar plangente ao Capitão. ― Já terminaste os relatórios dos outros?

Taeyong anuiu ― não era uma pessoa particularmente faladora ― e apontou para a pilha à direita da mesa. O Capitão murchou visivelmente ao olhar para as pastas. Era ele quem teria de ler todos aqueles relatórios.

― Muito bem. ― resignou-se, pegando nos relatórios e endireitando os ombros, como se a preparar-se para enfrentar um desafio ― Bom trabalho, Lee.

O detetive anuiu mais uma vez, agradecendo, e o oficial retirou-se de volta para o seu escritório. Taeyong deixou cair os ombros assim que o outro desapareceu pela porta, sentindo-se assoberbado. Cinco novos casos? Era impossível investigar todos até ao final do dia. Mas teria de dar jeito, a bem ou a mal.

Conforme se levantou, pegando no casaco sobre a cadeira e nas pastas, começou logo a pensar no pedido de desculpas que teria de fazer a Johnny quando chegasse a casa.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

― Este tempo. ― grunhiu Jaehyun, tirando as luvas da gaveta e calçando-as rapidamente. A temperatura caíra literalmente do dia para a noite, apesar de lá fora o sol brilhar como num dia de verão. Mais uma vez, o termômetro indicava quarenta graus, mas o corpo sentia quatro. ― Este tempo vai dar cabo de nós.

Taeyong não impediu um resfolegar irônico. O tempo é que ia dar cabo deles? A pilha crescente de casos nas mesas deles é que ia dar cabo deles, se não desaparecerem primeiro, como os outros. Já haviam perdido dois detetives nas últimas duas semanas. Três desde que aquilo começara. Mas não se podiam queixar muito ― a esquadra mais próxima já havia perdido cinco.

O tempo… O tempo era outra parte daquele quebra-cabeça que ninguém conseguia montar. As variações de temperatura ― que ninguém conseguia calcular com precisão, porque os termômetros simplesmente não funcionavam ―, e a dicotomia extrema entre as temperaturas e o tempo, havia começado há alguns meses. No início, não se deu muita importância, porque era outono e os outonos eram sempre estações confusas. Mas quando aquela desregulação continuou mesmo durante o suposto inverno, as pessoas começaram a comentar. Temperaturas frias deviam ser dias cinzentos, temperaturas quentes deviam ser dias de sol. Porque é que nevava quando estava calor e o sol brilhava quando estava frio? Teria o aquecimento global voltado? Era a única explicação; como se alterações climáticas globais fossem uma coisa sazonal, normal.

Jaehyun lançou um olhar indignado a Taeyong, recostando-se na sua cadeira. Taeyong encolheu os ombros e virou-se para o computador em cima da sua mesa. Havia um relatório para terminar e dois para escrever. A estrutura era sempre a mesma, mudando apenas e quase exclusivamente os nomes, locais e testemunhos. Esses últimos eram os mais difíceis de escrever. Como explicar que não se podia ver? Tocar, cheirar, ouvir? O medo do inexplicável, a sensação no fundo da nuca a dizer que algo não estava certo, o sexto sentido impossível de pôr em palavras. Se fosse há um ano atrás, Taeyong jamais consideraria escrever que a testemunha “teve um pressentimento” antes de procurar a vítima, mas agora, depois de 42 testemunhas e 37 relatórios semelhantes, ele apenas sentia medo. Taeyong não sabia se esse ”pressentimento” era algo bom ou mau, mas sabia que receava tê-lo um dia.

― Como é que consegues? ― perguntou Taeil, a voz chegando como se viesse de longe, apesar de estar mesmo ali ao lado. Taeyong levantou o olhar, rodando a caneta entre os dedos, e endireitou os ombros. Sabia o que é que Taeil estava a perguntar, porque não era a primeira vez. Como é que Taeyong conseguia manter-se tão indiferente durante o apocalipse? Como é que ele conseguia ser tão frio perante o que acontecia à volta deles, as famílias das pessoas desaparecidas que entravam e saíam da esquadra todos os dias.

― Não consigo. ― respondeu, tal como respondia sempre.

Mas a verdade é que ele próprio não sabia a resposta para isso. Como é que ele conseguia? Talvez porque aos 12 anos foi obrigado a enfrentar os bullies na escola, quando mais ninguém o fez, e isso desenvolveu nele um mecanismo de autodefesa (e verdade seja dita, nunca mais ninguém ousou provocá-lo)? Ou terá sido o seu treino militar extremamente rigoroso, antes de decidir descer o escalão e ficar-se pela policia (agora arrependia-se)?

Taeyong sabia que qualquer uma dessas respostas seria aceita com um “ah” surpreendido, acenos de compreensão, e nunca mais tornariam a perguntar. Mas Taeyong não queria que parassem de perguntar, porque de cada vez que o faziam ele tinha de refletir sobre isso, e de cada vez que refletia, mais noção tinha da própria humanidade. Ele não era apenas um detetive, não era apenas um ex-militar, não era apenas aquela casca dura e impermeável que vivia um dia a seguir ao outro.

Johnny estava sempre a dizer que Taeyong tinha de deixar cair a máscara. Não apenas mais vezes, mas sempre. Que devia mostrar a pessoa escondida por trás daquela gravata, a mão por trás do gatilho, os olhos por trás do olhar. Mas Taeyong discordava ― seria um péssimo detetive se andasse por aí a distribuir sorrisos e a falar sobre o tempo no elevador. Ele gostava de focar no que era importante. E para ele, o importante era Johnny e o seu trabalho.

Taeil franziu os lábios, mas, tal como sempre, sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para a sua mesa. Jaehyun, que observava a troca de palavras com uma sobrancelha erguida, fez o mesmo. Taeyong pousou a caneta e retomou a escrita do relatório no computador.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

O apitar enervante do celular despertou-o, obrigando-o a desviar as cobertas quentinhas e a mão de Johnny para o atender. Não se surpreendeu ao ver o nome de Kun, o secretário do Capitão Kim Doyoung, no remetente; mas o tom dele, sim.

― Estou? ― perguntou, a voz ainda rouca.

― Detetive Lee. ― Kun respondeu. Ao fundo, ouviam-se várias vozes exaltadas e uma grande comoção. Taeyong franziu a testa. ― Detetive Lee, o Capitão desapareceu.

― O quê? ― a voz subiu mais do que desejava e puxou o corpo para se sentar. Ao seu lado, Johnny remexeu-se e arrastou-se para se tornar a enroscar na sua cintura. Taeyong mexeu-lhe distraidamente no cabelo. ― Como?

― Como sempre, detetive. ― uma pausa, breve, como se ele próprio ainda não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. ― Por favor, venha para a esquadra o mais rapidamente possível.

Taeyong agradeceu, desligou e ficou a encarar o ecrã durante tanto tempo que só a voz de Johnny o trouxe de volta à realidade. O Capitão havia desaparecido. O que é que isso significava, exatamente? De todas as pessoas…  Inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e tornou a expelir o ar. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, eles encontraram os de Johnny, preocupados e inchados.

― Está tudo bem? ― perguntou o americano. Taeyong franziu os lábios.

― Não, acho que não.

Contrariado, libertou-se dos braços do noivo e vestiu-se rapidamente, preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho, papelada e visitas ao domicílio. Johnny observou-o com olhos atentos, deixando-se continuar enrolado nas cobertas mornas, o queixo na palma da mão. Taeyong despediu-se com dois beijos nos lábios e a promessa de voltar mais cedo para casa.

Quando chegou à esquadra, o ruído de fundo ao celular encontrou o seu par visual, quando encontrou a polícia em peso reunida na sala comum. Juntou-se a Jaehyun e a Taeil, perto da porta, e pediu atualização.

― Estão a averiguar. ― respondeu Jaehyun, coçando o queixo. Tinha uma barba de três dias, claramente não andando com muito tempo para se barbear, e parecia ter dormido pouco. ― A esposa reportou o desaparecimento de madrugada.

― Madrugada? ― Taeyong franziu a testa. Os desaparecimentos aconteciam sempre durante o dia (um facto que apenas tornava tudo bastante mais incompreensível). Jaehyun anuiu em resposta, tendo tantas respostas quanto o próprio Taeyong. Foi Taeil quem pegou na conversa a partir daí:

― Acho que vão mandar um novo capitão. ― informou ― Deve estar já a caminho por esta altura

― Não entendo. ― Taeyong deu por si a murmurar, arrancando olhares surpreendidos dos companheiros. Contudo, antes que eles pudessem comentar algo ou apoiar a sua indignação, ele continuou ― Devíamos ir todos para casa. Não andamos a fazer nada. Não precisamos de um novo capitão.

Todas as palavras positivas morreram nas gargantas dos outros dois detetives, cujos olhares se tornaram imediatamente secos. Taeyong era, sempre fora, e sempre seria, uma pessoa pouco empática.

Alguém subiu para cima de uma cadeira, pedindo silêncio. A porta do gabinete do Capitão abriu e de lá saíram três homens fardados ― mas não eram fardas normais: dois deles vestiam as fardas formais dedicadas a situações especiais; o outro tinha uma farda estrangeira. Taeyong demorou algum tempo a perceber que os caracteres nas medalhas eram japonês.

― Bom dia, cavalheiros. ― disse o oficial estrangeiro, segurando a boina debaixo do braço com uma postura bastante rígida ― Eu sou o Capitão Nakamoto Yuta, da Infantaria Número 36 de Osaka, e serei o vosso novo Capitão de agora em diante.

Ouviram-se sussurros, mas bastou um olhar duro do homem para que se silenciassem. O bizarro intensificava-se a cada dia que passava, mas o facto de serem liderados por um Capitão estrangeiro parecia ser a cereja no topo do bolo para aquela esquadra.

― Estou aqui no âmbito de um programa internacional de intercâmbio policial, criado sob o estandarte da cooperação multinacional nesta altura difícil. ― continuou o oficial, os olhos varrendo os homens à sua frente com calma e intensidade. Era um orador nato, carismático e charmoso. ― Vivemos tempos árduos e misteriosos, senhores, e peço-vos colaboração para os enfrentarmos juntos, com coragem e determinação. Por favor, vamos trabalhar arduamente.

Terminou com uma continência, ao que todos responderam firmemente. Ele havia deixado uma boa primeira impressão, apesar das circunstâncias bizarras. Quando ele se retirou de volta para o seu gabinete, Kun chegou-se à frente e falou brevemente sobre o desaparecimento do Capitão Kim. Era apenas uma formalidade ― toda a gente sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Uma semana depois, o novo Capitão convocou a esquadra inteira para uma nova reunião. De maxilar rígido e olhar duro, anunciou que se iriam suspender todas as buscas e investigações de pessoas desaparecidas.

― Trabalhem apenas e exclusivamente noutros casos. ― ordenou friamente. ― São essas as ordens.

Alguém se chegou à frente, encarnado de raiva, e Taeyong reconheceu-o como sendo Lee Donghyuck. A esposa dele havia desaparecido na semana anterior.

― Ordens de quem? ― vociferou, antes de ser segurado por dois colegas. Debateu-se simbolicamente antes de ficar sossegado e ser liberto, mas o seu olhar colérico não se desviou do Capitão.

O oficial, por sua vez, pareceu encolher subitamente, os ombros caindo e a expressão dura desfazendo-se. Havia rugas na testa, no rosto, nos olhos. Rugas cansadas, rugas exasperadas.

― Ordens do Governo. Ordens da ONU. ― respondeu, debilmente. ― Ordens.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

Se alguém, por um momento que fosse, pensara que o abandono dos casos de desaparecimento iria aliviar o trabalho dos detetives, estava profundamente errado. Da noite para o dia, todos os casos de assalto, assédio e agressão, que tinham sido colocados em segundo plano para dar prioridade aos desaparecimentos, passaram a ser a ordem do dia. E eram muitos. Demasiados.

A proximidade da anarquia parecia cada vez mais real e absoluta. O pânico generalizado e a crença de que se aproximava o dia do Juízo Afinal levava as pessoas a comportarem-se com menos respeito, mais violência, mais ganância. Muitos haviam-se demitido dos seus empregos, determinados a viver os seus últimos dias como bem entendessem. Outros, escravizavam os seus empregados, crentes de que, quando aquela crise passasse, haveria escassez de bens e eles poderiam enriquecer com os seus estoques. Outros, convencidos que brevemente a Lei deixaria de ser aplicada, apenas agiam à margem dela.

Se os casos de desaparecimentos eram sempre semelhantes e os relatórios se escreviam depressa, os outros casos eram o perfeito oposto. Cada assalto, cada violação e cada distúrbio da ordem pública eram processados de forma individual, investigados a forma personalizada e relatados linha a linha.

Os tribunais estavam a recusar novos julgamentos, os advogados não aceitavam mais clientes, as testemunhas recusavam-se a falar por medo, e as celas enchiam-se de reclusos que não ficavam lá mais do que vinte e quatro horas, porque não havia onde os colocar.

Se antes Taeyong chegava a casa quase em cima da hora de jantar, agora dava por si a comer na sua mesa na esquadra, à frente do computador e da sua pilha de pastas. Só conseguia estar com Johnny à noite, antes de se deitarem; o suficiente para recarregar as suas energias com alguns mimos e conversarem um pouco. Mas às vezes não dava nem para isso ― às vezes enroscava-se nas costas do noivo e adormecia sem uma palavra, o outro há muito na terra dos sonhos.

Era um ritmo exaustivo. Mais um detetive desapareceu, as rugas de Yuta ficaram mais marcadas e duas pastas novas foram colocadas na sua mesa. Taeyong dormia três horas por noite, a mente demasiado ativa para conseguir repousar, e trabalhava doze horas por dia. E mesmo que as pastas na sua mesa não fossem de pessoas desaparecidas, e as caixas do arquivo houvessem sido todas transportadas para outro lado, e o seu trabalho já não girasse em redor de casos que (possivelmente) jamais seriam encerrados… Taeyong não parava de pensar nisso por um momento que fosse. E todos os dias olhava pela janela, para o cronômetro no topo da Lotte Tower, e via o número a decrescer.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

Taeyong havia prometido, por isso ele cumprira. Tirara o dia de folga (apesar de isso ser, tecnicamente, impensável naquela altura, mas ele arriscara) para ficar com Johnny em casa.

Passaram a manhã na cama, enroscados um no outro numa sessão de carinho e recarregando as baterias. Depois almoçaram no quintal, Johnny fizera sumo de laranja natural (um luxo, dada a escassez cada vez maior de produtos frescos) e Taeyong cozinhara os seus pratos favoritos. Ficaram a tarde sentados ao ar livre, apreciando a chuva miúda que caía apesar do calor abismal (e claro que aproveitaram para dançar uma balada à chuva, cientes da forma como a água evaporava antes mesmo de tocar os seus corpos quentes).

A gata da vizinha veio cumprimenta-los e Johnny brincou com ela um pouco. Taeyong acarinhou os dois antes de ir buscar mais água para os dois. Ninguém sabia bem o estado da água da chuva, portanto o governo recomendara que se evitasse bebê-la. E era fácil esquecer de beber água quando ela estava a cair na rua, por isso a desidratação era um problema.

Ele só gostaria que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal. Há uns meses, ele teria dado tudo para que a sua vida tivesse um pouco de ação, sentindo-a estanque e monótona. Agora, daria tudo para recuperar essa monotonia. Ainda bem que ainda tinha Johnny, ou Taeyong estaria a desejar juntar-se aos números de desaparecidos. Johnny era a sua razão de viver, o ar que ele respirava, a força que o fazia mover todos os dias. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu um formigueiro na nuca, um desconforto que lentamente se transformava em ansiedade. Fechou os olhos por uns segundos, ciente que tinha de manter a calma ― pensar em coisas más trazia sensações más, isto era perfeitamente normal.

Pegou nas garrafas de água e regressou ao quintal, pensando que, se havia um Deus no mundo, ele estava grato por ainda não lhe ter levado Johnny. Contudo, quando chegou à mesa de madeira onde tinham passado a tarde, encontrou o vazio. A gata do vizinho estava sentada em cima de uma das cadeiras, mas Johnny não estava em lado nenhum que se visse.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

― Por favor. ― Taeyong implorou, os dedos agarrando o tampo da mesa até ficarem brancos ― Por favor, Capitão, por favor.

Nakamoto Yuta suspirou profundamente. Tinha umas olheiras de quem não dormia há semanas, a gravata estava desapertada e o cabelo já tinha sido remexido várias vezes; mas no estado de desespero em que Taeyong estava, nada disso era evidente. A única coisa que ele via, e ouvia, era a recusa do Capitão em procurar Johnny.

― Detetive, falamos disso há semanas. ― explicou o oficial, tentando usar uma voz calma ― O Governo ordenou que não se investigassem mais casos de desaparecimentos até que haja uma mudança de eventos.

― Mas eu… Ele é o meu noivo. ― Taeyong levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o vigorosamente. ― Ele é tudo o que eu tenho.

― Vários colegas seus também perderam entes queridos, detetive Lee. ― suspirou o capitão ― O detetive Huang perdeu a família inteira. A esposa, os filhos, os pais. E vários detetives também desapareceram.

― Isto é um absurdo! ― O punho de Taeyong atingiu a mesa com força, mas o superior nem pestanejou. Taeyong não era o primeiro que entrava no seu gabinete e implorava por ajuda, nem era o primeiro que esmurrava aquela mesa. Um detetive já tinha até pontapeado o objeto até o Capitão chamar colegas para o levarem a casa. Nakamoto Yuta não estava, infelizmente, surpreendido.

― Lamento imenso, detetive. ― o oficial levantou-se e curvou-se respeitosamente. Taeyong recuou, subitamente consciente da cena que estava a fazer. Do outro lado do vidro do gabinete, Jaehyun e Taeil observavam a cena juntamente com vários outros oficiais da esquadra. Tentou recompor-se, endireitando as costas e o queixo, mas continuou a tremer.

― Por favor. ― pediu uma última vez, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Nakamoto Yuta endireitou-se, olhou pesarosamente para ele e Taeyong fechou os olhos. Não havia nada a fazer. Não iria receber ajuda da polícia.

― Tire o dia, detetive. ― disse o Capitão.

Taeyong anuiu e, evitando contato visual, retirou-se do gabinete. Não precisou de falar com ninguém, nem ir a lado nenhum a caminho da saída da esquadra.

 

▬ Ω ▬

 

O dia virou uma semana e a semana virou duas, e ao fim de meio mês a esquadra não esperou mais o regresso dele. Ocasionalmente, Jaehyun passava lá por casa, encontrando Taeyong num estado de transe depressivo. Normalmente estava no quintal, a olhar para o céu, ou na cama, a dormir. Todos os dias rezava, implorando a Deus que lhe devolvesse Johnny, e todos os dias continuava sem resposta e sem Johnny. Taeil também passou algumas vezes, deixando comida feita pela esposa. Taeyong só comia quando o próprio Moon o obrigava.

Os envelopes acumulavam na caixa de correio, até o carteiro começar a deixar a correspondência no chão. A gata do vizinho não se aproximava mais dele, e se porventura o via, fugia. Havia corvos no quintal, e Taeyong só conseguia pensar neles como um presságio. Mas ainda acreditava que Johnny ia voltar. Johnny tinha de voltar.

O tempo piorou. A chuva ficou mais densa, alagando as estradas e inundando os quintais. E o sol ficou mais quente, secando as plantações e desidratando os animais. As mudanças deixaram de ser diárias e passaram a ser semanais. Era mais difícil recuperar de uma semana de chuva torrencial, do que de um dia de sol. Havia animais mortos à beira das estradas, vítimas das ondas de calor. Casas foram evacuadas devido às inundações. Previa-se que, àquele ritmo, as populações iriam fugir para as florestas altas, onde a sombra as protegeria do calor e a altitude, da água.

Às vezes, Taeyong pegava no carro e ia dar uma volta pela cidade. Visitava os sítios que Johnny mais gostava, na esperança de o encontrar. Num desses dias, reparou que o cronômetro no topo da Lotte Tower havia sido atualizado. Com as novas condições, previa-se que a civilização atingiria o seu fim dentro de cento e sessenta e três dias. Taeyong apenas desejou desaparecer antes de poder testemunhar isso.

Dois meses e quatro dias depois de Johnny desaparecer, o Governo anunciou que todos os serviços públicos passariam a funcionar exclusivamente para emergências. Recomendaram as pessoas a abastecer as casas com enlatados (francamente, essa recomendação já estava alguns meses atrasada) e a evitar sair de casa, manterem-se hidratados e racionarem a comida. Quase um ano após o início do Fim, o Governo estava finalmente a admitir derrota.

Taeyong já não queria saber. Jaehyun e Taeil já haviam parado de aparecer. A gata, encontrara-a morta há duas semanas. O vizinho provavelmente também estava morto há algum tempo, se o silêncio era indicativo. Ou então desaparecera. Ou fugira para outro lado, como se noutro lado fosse diferente. Iam todos morrer. E quem não morresse, iria desaparecer. Quem não desaparecesse, ia morrer. E como não se sabia o que acontecia a quem desaparecia, mais valia assumir que morriam também. Portanto, iam todos morrer. A humanidade ia desaparecer.

Cento e sessenta e três dias? Taeyong resfolegou com o número. Estacionou o carro o mais perto possível da Lotte Tower. Com o número cada vez mais maior de carros abandonados nas ruas, encontrar estacionamento foi um desafio. Deixou a chave na ignição. Não iria voltar.

Caminhou. Percorreu o Lotte World inteiro como se fosse a primeira vez. Fora ali que tivera o primeiro encontro com Johnny. Fora ali que o pedira em namoro. Fora ali que Johnny o pedira em casamento. Mesmo ali, perto da roda gigante, por baixo daquele candeeiro pichado.

Taeyong sentiu que estava a chorar, mas não parou de andar. Ainda tinha de ir ao lago, à pista de gelo, à beira do rio. Parou junto à cerca do lago, aquele com os patinhos, e apoiou-se na madeira. A poucos metros, uma idosa atirava pão às aves, e Taeyong achou extraordinária a capacidade de algumas pessoas manterem uma rotina quando tudo estava de cabeça para baixo. Olhou para o céu, depois para a água ondulante do lago. Um pato cruzou a sua linha de visão e ficou ali, a observar o animal, por tanto tempo que perdeu a noção.

Era um daqueles dias de extremo calor. A camisa agarrava-se ao seu corpo com suor e água da chuva. Os dedos fincaram-se na barra da cerca e fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar-se longe dali. Talvez na América, com Johnny, como ele sempre quizera. Planejavam fazer lá a lua de mel. Ou talvez algures na Europa. Paris? Itália? Suécia? Pensou nas fotos que tirariam juntos. Nos sítios que visitariam. Nas comidas que provariam. Nos sorrisos que trocariam.

Ele estava a chorar. Sentia a garganta fechada e soluçava, o corpo sacudindo-se violentamente. Pensou que se calhar estaria a fazer uma figura absurda em público, mas não se importou. Depois percebeu que não sentia mais a chuva na pele nem o calor no corpo. Abriu os olhos.

Não estava mais no parque. Não havia lago, nem patos, nem chuva, nem calor, nem velhinha a dar pão aos patos. Havia apenas um campo verde, que parecia infinito, que acabava num grupo de cabanas de madeira. Havia um sol ameno no céu, nuvens fofinhas e saudáveis, pássaros a chilrear e uma brisa fresca a sacudir as ervas.

Deu por si a andar. Não sentia nada, exceto maravilha. Não sentia medo, nem surpresa, nem receio. Apenas absorvia a maravilha do que eu rodeada, a beleza etérea de tudo. Os dedos passavam pelas ervas e as pernas mexiam-se sozinhos. Um pé em frente do outro, passo a passo, em direção às cabanas.

Olhou para cima, inalando o ar fresco. Cheirava a natural e a selvagem. Cheirava a terra e a erva e a árvores. Havia uma lua no céu, logo por cima da floresta lá ao fundo. Parou, admirando o astro. Girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e encontrou outra lua, logo atrás de si. E um oceano, logo por baixo dela.

Virou-se novamente e recomeçou a andar. Havia pessoas junto às cabanas. Seriam humanos? Não se importou. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu-se em paz.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Rise': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB8TyLTD7EE   
> 19 em 2019: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/desafio-anual--19-em-2019-15150844   
> 'City Lights': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hizfpCe5Mlk 
> 
> Sobre Teorias: eu deixei passo para a vossa imaginação. Apesar de ter as minhas (sim, plural), eu deixei uma abertura para que vocês possam imaginar as vossas próprias teorias, e eu a-do-ra-ria ouvi-las aí em baixo. Curiosa para saber o que vcs acham que se passava realmente! 
> 
> De resto, espero que tenham gostado. Esta fic é possivelmente a minha favorita em muitos anos, só não batendo WHERE'S JOHNNY (porque WJ é especial). Teve momentos em que me senti angustiada enquanto escrevia, porque de facto dei muito de mim e apeguei-me aos personagens, e fui bastante cruel com eles. Eu tenho coração, sim? Sei que pensam que não, mas eu tenho. 
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por lerem <3 E se ainda não leram WJ, façam favor:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452556/chapters/41094530


End file.
